


Straight Or Not

by Rainezeik



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: British Brittany, Confused Santana, F/F, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, brittana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainezeik/pseuds/Rainezeik
Summary: Santana is straight!She knows she's straight as a ruler. She is straight for god's sake...Not until she saw a naked girl with her own eyes by accident.A sexy, blonde, naked British girl.Now with her mind confused and sexuality in question... IS SHE STRAIGHT OR NOT?





	1. The Naked British Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Brittana fic in fanfiction.net. 
> 
> And also, my first ever fic as a fanfiction writer. 
> 
> Due to popular demand, I will be uploading it here in AO3. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“We’re fucking late!” Quinn storms in her room with that irritated look upon her face. Santana smiles at her sudden outburst, clearly unaffected. “Oh no! Don’t you smile at me like that, I’m really irritated at you right now!”

“Relax! I’m nearly finished okay? You do know that I’m going to see your brother again, and I have to look gorgeous.” Santana says. She looks at herself in the mirror, pleased at herself.

“My mom will definitely kill me right now, Santana! You know that they hate me and my sexual preferences.” Quinn says, her expression changes.

Santana knew exactly what she meant, Quinn is a lesbian.

A fucking, gorgeous lesbian.

Quinn moved out from her parents’ house when she came out of the closet. Obviously, her parents didn’t accept her sexuality.

“Quinn, honey. They love you. It’s really hard for them to accept it at first, but you see, they will come around.” Santana tries to console her best friend.

“I hope so. I’m really excited to see them again especially my brother which I haven’t seen for the longest time.”

Santana hugs Quinn, and the blonde hugs her back. After a while, she pushes her gently and jokingly said, “Quinn, I know you’re hot but I will be your sister soon, we can’t have sweet lady kisses anymore.”

Quinn blushes at first and then rolls her eyes, “We didn’t have sweet lady kisses even once, Santana.” Then she gives Santana a devilish smile. “Now give me one kiss before you will become my sister in the future, well… we’ll never know until it happens, maybe there’s some lesbian tendency on you.” She continues with a seductive smile.

Santana laughs out loudly, “You ain’t never gonna get that sweet lady kisses from me Quinn, move on.”

Quinn laughs heartily, “You know that you will be screwed over, Santana Lopez if I gave you even the slightest chance!” she says before leaving Santana’s room. “Now, hurry up!” She adds.

Santana Lopez is straight as a ruler.

She may be a total flirt, as others may say, but she didn’t consider herself to play on the other team. Not ever.

On the other hand, Quinn, her best friend and roommate is so gay and a total hottie. Santana wonders what made Quinn changed her sexual preferences. When they were in high school, Quinn also had her fair share of boys, same like hers. They were the IT girls back then. Boys go crazy over them. People always compare them to each other. But for Santana, it doesn’t matter. Quinn will always be her bestfriend. Gay or straight.

She heard Quinn yelling again, so she takes her purse and walks towards the door.

“Quinn, are you alright?” she asks after a while. The drive to Quinn’s house was filled with silence.

“Uh, yeah! I’m just nervous, it’s been years since I came out to my parents and left the house, and now they’re back from London with my brother, I just don’t know how to react in front of them.” Quinn says, a worried frown on her face.

“Quinnie, you’ll be alright. I’m here for you.” She said. She will not let bad things happen to her bestfriend. She isn’t Santana Fucking Lopez if she let that happen!

* * *

 

“Hey mom.” Quinn greets as soon as they enter the house.

Mrs. Fabray approaches Quinn with a smile that reaches her eyes. She hugs her daughter tightly. And then Mrs. Fabray turned to her, “Thanks Santana, for bringing along my daughter with you as you promised.”

She smiles at the older blonde, and winks at her bestfriend and saw the questioning look on Quinn’s face, she mouths “later”. And then Santana adds, “So, where is he? I haven’t seen him since he left.” She was referring to Quinn’s older brother Sam, to whom she has a major crush on.

“He is upstairs. He is waiting for you both.” Mrs. Fabray said.

“Ok, I’ll just find him.” Santana says, knowing exactly where to find him, Sam was also her bestfriend aside from Quinn, they were playmates when they were young. She wished that Sam would definitely notice her now because puberty had been very good to her. Santana knows how sexy and gorgeous she is. She smiles at the thought of Sam being shocked when he saw her.

* * *

“Here it is.” She said to no one in particular. The door to Sam’s room wasn’t locked and so she opens it quickly. “Hey Sa…”

And that was when she saw her…

A girl…

A stranger…

A blonde girl, FULLY NAKED, coming out of the bathroom, water dripping all over her body.

The aforementioned girl too, was shocked. They stare at each other for a while. Santana’s eyes roam all over the girl’s naked body, checking her out and then back to the girl’s eyes again.

“Uhm.. Can you please close the door.” The naked girl speaks with a British accent. A British girl, great!

“Oh, sorry.” Oh god, this is embarrassing, she had never seen a naked girl before aside from herself, not even Quinn. “I was.. uhm.. I was just looking for… uhm..” Santana shut the door close behind her, “I was… oh my god! I’m really sorry.” She turns her back from the girl. She should have left the room, but she was so confused, her face is red from embarrassment.

What is happening to her?

“It’s okay.. It was my fault, I’ve completely forgotten to lock the door.” There it goes again, the British accent. It makes her look hot more than ever.

“You can turn your head now, I’m decent.” She heard the girl chuckles.

She did not turn her head, instead she unlocked the door and let herself out, “I’m really really sorry.” Then Santana left with a flushed face.


	2. Brittany 'Naked Girl' Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and the naked stranger are introduce to each other.

“Hey, I’ve been looking all over for you!”

After the little encounter with the naked stranger, Santana heads straight to the kitchen to drink, it was as if her mouth became dry. She turns around to see her bestfriend, Quinn. “Hey!”

“Hey yourself! Where the hell did you go?” Quinn raises her left eyebrow at her.

A flash of what happened came across her mind again, making her blush furiously. She turns around and places the empty glass of water in the kitchen sink. “Just wandering around, looking for Sam, but I didn’t find him.” She finally replies.

“Obviously, duh! Because he‘s looking for you. He wants to see you, and I told her, how hot you are now.” Quinn beams at her.

Santana laughs, “Really? I don’t think he is because he brought his girlfriend with her.” Thoughts of that naked girl flashed across her mind again. The girl was inside Sam’s room. There is a sickening feeling in her stomach at the thought.

“Girlfriend? Who? He is single, Santana! He doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Quinn furrows her eyebrow.

“Then who….”

Quinn cuts her off. “Just come with me.” Quinn grabs her wrist and pulls her.

* * *

 

“Hey, Santana!! I missed you!” Sam said hugging her, “Well, Quinn was right! You are very gorgeous and hot!”

She smiles and hugs him back. But then someone caught her eye, the naked girl in Sam’s room standing beside Mrs. Fabray, is now intently looking at her, a smile in her lips.

She immediately pulls back from Sam. Ignoring the girl who made her cheeks reddened like tomato, she focuses her gaze on the guy in front of her, still handsome as ever, “I miss you too Sam. How’s London?”

“Great. But I still miss L.A. There is no place like home after all. Especially I miss you and Quinn here.”

“I miss you too Sam,” Quinn said and then, “Brittany, come here, I want you to meet my bestfriend, Santana Lopez.”

Santana sees the naked girl coming over. Shit! I should stop calling her naked girl! Santana thought. Her heart beats erratically probably due to embarrassment. She reasoned.

“Hi! I’m Brittany S. Pierce. Sam and Quinn’s cousin. Nice to meet you, Santana Lopez.” The girl said with a smile extending her hand for Santana to take.

Santana smiles fighting her uneasiness with the girl who is now fully clothed in front of her, “Hi Brittany. Nice to meet you too.” She replies.

The moment their hands touched, Santana felt a jolt of electricity that she never felt in her entire life. _What was that?_

Now that the naked girl named Brittany was fully clothed in front of her, all she can see was her piercing blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair. The girl is freaking gorgeous. Beautiful than Quinn, even beautiful than her.

 _Oh no!_ She will never accept that. She is Santana fucking sexy gorgeous Lopez, and this girl right here is… _Damn!_ This girl is also beautiful and has a sexy toned body, she should know, she had seen it with her own eyes.

“Hey San! Are you okay?” Quinn nudges her side, “You’re acting kind of weird today.”

“I’m fine.” She replies. Seems like she was lost in her own thoughts. That girl is trouble for her, real trouble! Santana thought.

* * *

 

The Fabrays were having a nice get together conversation while having their dinner, but Santana couldn’t pay attention to what they were saying because this Brittany girl is literally staring at her across the dinner table.

And when she stares back, Brittany would just smile knowingly at her. Santana would smile back and continues to focus on her food to hide herself from embarrassment.

* * *

 

“Quinn, are you really sure that you don’t want to move back here?” she heard Quinn’s mom say while they were about to leave.

Santana was waiting at the porch when Brittany walks towards her.

“You’re leaving?” Brittany asks.

“Well, yeah.” She says. Not looking directly to her eyes.

“You owe me, Miss Lopez.” Brittany said, grinning.

“What?” She asks, confused.

“You saw me naked.”

“Yeah, about that, I’m really sorry.” She says, looking directly into the blonde’s eyes.

“I want payback.”

“What payback?” Santa furrows her eyebrows and gulps.  
“Oh, you would know.” The blonde says again with a smile. “In time.” She adds, and then walks away from her.

Santana was confused. What does she want from her?

“San, let’s go.” Quinn says, cutting her thoughts.


	3. Exploring The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana tries to explore the unknown.

“What are you watching now?” Santana asks Quinn who was sitting in the living room with a bunch of snacks on her side.

“Shhh… I’m watching my favorite TV show, Pretty Little Liars.” Quinn says not bothering to look at her. “Shit! Stupid commercial breaks!”

“What is the show all about?” Santana sits beside her friend and tries to watch with her because she was bored. She turns down Puck’s invitation to have dinner. She is just not in the mood.

“There’s this ‘A’ person who was like stalking the four girls and give creepy text messages, scaring the hell out of them.” Quinn explains.

“Why was ‘A’ doing that?” Santana asks.

“Because the four girls have secrets of their own that apparently this mystery creeper knows all. It’s about the murder of their friend Allison. “ Quinn replies.

“It’s a suspense thriller series then?” That caught her attention; she loves watching mystery genre and suspense.

“Well… yeah.” Quinn replies. Then, Santana noticed the uneasiness of her friend.

“But?” She supplies, “Wait a minute, you don’t like watching suspense movies Quinn. Am I right? Because you are a scaredy cat..” Santana says in a curious tone.

“I… uhm… I have a crush to one of the characters.” Quinn says, blushing.

“Oh yeah? Who? Is she cute?”  
“She is, actually.” Quinn smiles.

“What is her character’s name?”

“Emily Fields… God, she’s so beautiful. Look, here she is...”

Then Santana watches Emily on the screen, who was kissing another girl passionately in a movie theatre.

Santana’s jaw drops. She blushes. The said kiss was a passionate one; she got carried away as she watches it closely. Then she remembered the blonde naked girl whom she met two days ago. It made her feel uncomfortable.

She stands up, “I think I should go to sleep, I feel sleepy already.” She fakes a yawn.

“Okay San. Nyt-nyt.” Quinn replies without even looking at her as she was still engrossed at the scene.

* * *

 

In her room, Santana opens her laptop, and searches youtube for any girl on girl kissing videos. Surely, she was only curious about it. It doesn’t mean she wasn’t straight right? She is. It’s just that she was just curious.

And so she types ‘lesbian kiss in movies.’ She chose one video, Megan fox and Amanda Seyfried kissing in a movie entitled Jennifer’s body. She clicks on it and waits for the video to start.

The video plays and when the camera focuses on Megan and Amanda’s lips kissing so sweetly, her heart beats faster. Seems like she was turned on, especially when Amanda kisses Megan back.

 _Oh boy! It can’t be. I’m just curious that’s all._ With that thought she closes her laptop and goes to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Santana woke up late; actually she woke up late because she slept late. The reason? Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried kiss in Jennifer’s Body.

The kiss was so passionate and sweet that it turned her on, like really really turned her on. But maybe, that was only natural because she is single for quite sometime now. And maybe, she just needs a guy who can give her… her needs.

_Yeah! That’s probably it!_

Shaking her head and removing any indecent thoughts, Santana took a quick shower and heads towards the kitchen with her robe on.

That is one of her morning routine. A cold shower and a coffee.

“Good morning San. You’re late today.” Quinn greets. “By the way, my cousin is here.”

“Hi Santana.” Brittany says with a smile as she stands up and turns to look at her. The blonde’s eyes rake her body from top to bottom. Santana felt naked with the way the blonde looks at her. Brittany smiles and winks at her.

 _Oh shit! What’s with this girl?_ Santana gulps. “Hey, Brittany. So nice for you to drop by.” Santana walks towards kitchen counter and pour herself a cup of coffee.

“Yeah. I was just wondering if Quinn here can accompany me while I explore the city.” Brittany replies.

“But I can’t because I have work. And since it’s your day off San, can u please accompany my cousin?”

“What? I… uhm… I c-ca…” she turns to Brittany and then she saw her mouthed the words, ‘You owe me’. “Uhm… s-sure.” Then she almost smiles when she saw the huge grin on Brittany’s face. What the hell is this girl up to? Santana thought.

“Thanks Santana. I really appreciate it.” Brittany says with that cute British accent again.

“No prob. I just need to change.” Santana replies, leaving the two of them in the kitchen. Santana tries to calm herself down once she was in the confined of her own room.

What is wrong with her?


	4. The date, sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany spend some time together.

“Shit! What will I wear?” It’s taking a long time for Santana to figure out what to wear, her clothes were scattered on her bed as she tries to match a suitable top for her pink mini skirt. As she was about to remove her tank top, the door to her room opens. “What the hell, Quinn?”

“Why are you taking so long, Santana? And what is this? Why are your clothes scattered here in your bed?” Quinn raises her right eyebrow.

Santana turns her back away from her; she was half-naked and she felt shy. Oh right! Where did that come from? How come she feels shy now in front of Quinn? She usually dressed in front of her not caring that her bestfriend is gay. But why now?

“I’m nearly finished.” she breathes.

“Look, if you really don’t want to accompany Brit then I will think of an excuse…” Quinn says.

But Santana cuts her out without thinking, “No!”

Quinn was getting confused, “Okay… Can you just please tell me why are you acting like this?”

“What?”

“This.” Quinn says in a higher tone.

Oh damn! Quinn knew! Quinn knew about her little encounter with Brittany. “What are you talking about?” She feigned innocence.

“Well, for a start, you started acting like this when you saw Brittany…”

“Oh hell!” Santana blurts out, “I knew she was going to tell you about how I saw her in her naked glory inside Sam’s room!”

Quinn chokes her laugh, “What? You saw Brittany naked in Sam’s room? I didn’t know that.”

Santana turns toward Quinn, “Oh fuck! I thought you were talking about that!” She exclaims.

“Oh my god! Details!” Quinn said excitedly as she takes a seat on her bed.

Santana flushed, “Quinn, I’m kind of in a hurry…”

“Okay, if you don’t want to tell me the details, I could ask my cousin anyway,” Quinn motions to stand up but Santana catches her wrist.

“Fuck. Okay. I just went to find Sam in his room, so when I open the door, I saw her going out of the shower, naked, water dripping all over her body.” She turns away, clearly embarrassed.

“Naked? As in naked naked?” Quinn asks, laughing.

“Yeah. Naked as in naked! And don’t you laugh at me, Fabray!” she glares at her, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

Quinn covers her mouth to suppress a laugh. “Okay, so. What did you see exactly?”

Santana tries to remember again. “Sexy. Hot. And I should give her credit with that long legs of hers that seems to go on forever.” She blushes at the thought of it again.

“Hmmm… So what did you feel?” Quinn asks, trying to be formal even though she wants to burst out laughing at her bestfriend’s face.

“I feel embarrassed of course.” Santana looks at her with her eyebrow raised. “What did you expect me to feel, Q?”

“No, nothing. It’s just that. It’s only natural you know, the way you feel… embarrassed right?” Quinn says as she suppresses her laugh. “So, what did my cousin said afterwards?”

“I think it’s just nothing for her, I mean, she doesn’t seem embarrassed about it.” She can’t tell Quinn that Brittany talked to her after the party and said that she owed her. Quinn doesn’t need to know, and besides, she doesn’t understand what Brittany meant by that.

“Ah, right. Okay, you just hurry up there San. My cousin is waiting for you.” Quinn finally stands and before she leaves, she whispers, “I think that tube top looks good on you.” Quinn smiles.

Santana sighs. “Okay… tube top it is.”

_That went well, seems like it was just nothing according to Quinn. Maybe I was just overreacting._

* * *

 

Brittany saw Santana coming down from the stairs; Santana was just mesmerizing, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and hot! Brittany tried so hard not to drool in front of the girl.

After that little encounter they had in Sam’s room, she developed a little crush on Santana. She never took her eyes away from her, and she shamelessly flirted with her. At first she thought, Santana and Quinn were in a relationship knowing that Quinn is gay, but she was wrong. Quinn is single and they were only friends.

Now she wonders if this Santana Lopez is gay too, like Quinn. And she will definitely find out now.

“Hey, you look beautiful.” She comments flirtatiously towards Santana. She saw how Santana blushes. 1 gay point!

“Thanks Brittany.” Santana smiles.

“Thanks for accompanying me. So shall we go?”

  
“Yeah. Let’s go.” Santana says.

* * *

 

They explored the city together. Brittany liked the city, the weather was amazing. Santana was a good companion. They talked about anything under the sun. They found out that they sort of like things together, even food.

And now, they were walking at the sidewalk eating ice cream. Brittany loved ice cream, and Santana love it too. She settled for vanilla while Santana chose chocolate flavor.

“This is refreshing. I love chocolate ice cream.” Santana smiles.

“I like vanilla the most but I like yours too.” Brittany says, licking her ice cream as she stares at Santana. She is definitely enjoying this. She loves flirting anyway.

“Want some?” Santana offers.

“Sure.” She touches Santana’s hand that was holding the ice cream, and licks it while staring intently to Santana. She saw the girl swallowed hard, as they continuously stare at each other. “Hmmm… uhmmm… That was nice. Try mine now.” She offers her own to Santana.

Santana couldn’t back down now. Obviously this girl is flirting with her. She, too, can flirt of course.

And so, she mirrors Brittany’s movements and licks the blonde’s ice cream. She notices Brittany’s gaze went straight to her mouth, “You’re right.” Santana said as she licks her bottom lip.

At this point, she won over Brittany’s flirtatious ways. She saw how Brittany lingered her eyes on her lips. She would definitely enjoy this flirt fest with the blonde.

“So, how long are you going to stay here in L.A.?” she asks casually.

  
“Longer than you expected,” Brittany smiles at her.

“Well, that’s nice. I really enjoy your company.”

“Yeah. Me too.” The blonde said, “And besides, you still owe me. I won’t leave until you pay me.” She said in a serious tone then chuckles after a while.

Santana laughs nervously, “Pay what?”

“Well, you saw me naked. I want to see you naked too.” Brittany eyes her from top to bottom.

Santana swallows a lump in her throat.


	5. Spin The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Santana handle this game with Brittany around?

Santana chuckles nervously, “Haha! That was a joke right?”

“Nope.” Brittany eyes the brunette flirtatiously.

Santana giggles as she fights her uneasiness, “I’m sorry Ms. Pierce but I won’t allow you to see me naked. It will be too much for you.” She says in a teasing tone.

“Oh, I can handle that.” Brittany grins. “Fair enough. You saw me naked, I need to see you naked too.”

Santana shakes her head. “But that was just an accident.” She says as she plays along with Brittany. “Besides, if you ever see me naked, that means I gave you the privilege to have sex with me.” She saw as Brittany widened her eyes, she almost laugh at the girl’s reaction. She continues, “Which can’t happen because I’m not into THAT.” She says with a grin.

Brittany blushes. “Oh! That was not what I meant. I don’t want to see you naked for the reason that I want to have sex with you, Santana.” Brittany said with a smile. She looks innocent enough as she says, “You’re not even my type.”

 _What? I wasn’t her type? How about the flirty ways she was giving me ever since we’ve met?_ “Good to know, you’re not my type either, besides I’m 100% straight.” She fires back.

Brittany chuckles. “Well, at least we know where we stand right?” She smiles at Santana and then continues, “It’s just I want to see you naked so I could paint you. I want you to be my model. And since you owe me, I won’t take no for an answer, Santana.”

Whoa! That definitely caught Santana off-guard. A model? Her? “I don’t think I have a perfect model body.” She says, blushing.

“Of course you do. Your body is amazing, Santana.” Brittany says as she eyes her up and down. “So, do you agree or do you agree?”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Do I have a choice?” she laughs as she looks at Brittany, who was now giving her puppy eyes, making her surrender. “Okay. This should better be good.”

“Yay!” Brittany claps. “Definitely.” She smiles at the brunette.

Santana didn’t understand why she agreed to this insanity. Maybe it was the way Brittany looked at her and compliment her sexy body, which really made her, blushed furiously by the way.

Or maybe because of the way Brittany used those damn puppy eyes of hers silently pleading her to accept.

Or she really wanted to become a model, and all that stuff. She settles for the third choice.

Santana definitely enjoyed all the moments with Brittany. They giggled, laughed and of course even flirted with each other.

For Santana, she thinks it was only normal for them to flirt like that because she was doing that all the time with Quinn. So it really wasn’t a big deal for her. And she must admit, she actually likes Brittany’s bubbly side. The girl makes her laugh in every way possible.

* * *

 

“Hey, San. How was your date with my cousin?” Quinn asks with that malicious grin in her face while she watches TV.

Santana and Brittany were going out for two days now, Quinn knew about that because Brittany usually picks her up.

“Excuse me? It’s not a date!”

“Well, from the looks of it, it is.” Quinn says nonchalantly.

Santana rolls her eyes. “Really Quinn? I’m not into girls, remember? Besides, I think she is straight too.” She replies in a defensive tone.

“I have an awesome gaydar and I’m telling you that my cousin is gay.” Quinn says.

Santana gives her a curious look, “Have you asked her?”

“Nope.” Quinn smiles. “I mean, I just know.”

Santana laughs at her, “You know Quinn, ever since you admitted to yourself that you’re gay, you always think that everyone around you are gay. That’s why I don’t believe in your so called gaydar.”

Quinn throws a pillow to her face, “You’re rude!”

Santana throws the pillow back to her, “You know it’s true, and besides, I just enjoy her company… as a friend. Like you and me.”

“I’m just saying. I think you are playing with fire, San. If you want to play fire, well why not just play it with me. You know you want me.” Quinn says, batting her eyelashes at her.

Santana lets out a loud laugh. “Q, you’re gross.”

Santana and Quinn always make flirty comments with each other, just like when she was with Brittany, so technically, it doesn’t mean a thing to her if Brittany flirt around with her. Santana is a natural flirt. It’s in her nature. She can flirt with everyone. But that doesn’t mean she’s gay.

“Come give me a kiss San.” Quinn says, pouting her lips at her direction.

“Oh stop it Q! You’re crazy.” She giggles. Then she stands up and leaves Quinn as the latter continues to throw teasing marks at her.

Santana climbs upstairs in her bedroom and then she opens her laptop and continues to search movies that have lesbian content in it.

It’s just out of curiosity, she mentally told herself.

* * *

 

Santana doesn’t really want to come but Quinn forced her into it. The blonde practically begged her to attend this party.

They were Quinn’s friends from work, they were all girls, and it made Santana uneasy.

Santana would rather stay in her room while she secretly watches her recent favorite TV series, The L word, which apparently Quinn knows nothing about.

But the moment Brittany came at the party, her mood enlightened. Brittany was so damn sexy with her tight leather jeans and V-neck sleeveless top. Santana unconsciously licks her lower lip as she checks her out.

“Hey!” she greets. “You’re here! I’m so glad you’re here. I’m getting pretty bored, to be honest.” She whispers to Brittany when the blonde sits beside her.

“You look amazing Santana.” Brittany comments that made Santana blushed.

Santana wears a fitted above-the-knee dress. Her curves were evidently showed.

“You too, Brit.” She smiles and blushes again when Brittany unashamedly checks her out.

* * *

 

“Hey! Brit! San! Come play with us. We’re going to play spin the bottle.” Quinn says excitedly and literally pulls them from the couch.

They sit on the floor, with Brittany and Quinn beside surrounding Santana.

Santana knows this game. Whoever the bottle points to, either side ways, those two will kiss.

It made Santana uneasy knowing that she is straight and all of them were girls, for God’s sake! Not to mention that she spend a lot of time watching two girls make out in TV. But she decides to play along. Anyway, it’s just a game. She convinces herself.

The game starts and Santana watches the first two girls kissing passionately. It made her throat dry. She remembers all of the kissing scenes she watched for days.

She breathes hard. And she admits… Really admits it… that it turns her on.

The game continues but Santana’s turn never came. Quinn had a couple of kissing partner, while she and Brittany didn’t have one. Santana was having mix emotions. What if it was her turn? Can she do it?

Brittany always excuses herself when the bottle spins. She goes to the bathroom, drink water, or a phone call, just like that. So Brittany’s turn never came.

Santana was a little drunk when the bottle points at her and Brittany, who sit across from her this time. She saw Brittany smile widens. Santana swallows nervously.

“Are you ready?” Brittany asks as she leans towards her.

Santana was obviously drunk. “Ready as you are, Brit.” She whispers. She licks her lip in anticipation.

Brittany cups her chin, leans towards her. The blonde’s lips were partly slighted, while her own were fully closed.

Santana closes her eyes, waiting for Brittany’s lips to touch hers.

After a few seconds, the blonde’s lips were on hers. She feels electricity running through her veins.

Santana felt the world stop spinning as Brittany parts her lips with her tongue, which she immediately accepts.

She lets her tongue caress Brittany’s. Her own lips move mirroring that of Brittany’s. The blonde’s lips are soft and velvety. She heard herself let out a moan.

The blonde seems to pull away but Santana encircles her arms around her and pull her against her thus deepening the kiss again.

She swears she heard voices telling them that 5 seconds is over, but they still continue kissing. Santana was too drunk and too turn on to stop. Her attention was solely on Brittany’s lips pressed against her own.


	6. You Owe Me Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany continue their kisses.

Brittany sucks Santana’s lower lip. She savors the taste of Santana’s lips moving against her. They were doing an open mouth kiss and she didn’t mind if this kiss takes longer than expected.

She also didn’t mind people around her watching them. They were kissing passionately until they run out of breath. It really feels so damn good. Santana is absolutely a good kisser, Brittany thought.

When they pulled away, she opens her eyes slowly. The way Santana smiles to her makes her heart beats faster. Brittany really wants to do that again in private.

“Best. Kiss. Ever.” Santana barely whispers at her, her breath fanning Brittany’s face. “You’re totally hot!” The brunette says before she passes out in front of her.

“Hey!” Brittany says, clearly worried as she cups Santana’s face with her hands.

Quinn rushes on Santana’s side and leans towards the brunette so she could get her to lie down on the couch. “She’s just drunk. Santana’s always been like this. Whenever she drinks too much, she suddenly passes out, and then sleeps soundly. It’s just so her.” Quinn explains as she guides Santana and caresses her face.

“Oh.” Brittany says, seeing Quinn taking care of Santana. She can’t help but feels a tinge of jealousy. She knew that Quinn is gay. And knowing that Santana and her cousin live in the same house didn’t help to mask her jealousy.

She wondered at first if they were a couple but luckily they’re not. In fact, Santana said she is straight. Well, now she is having doubts because of the way the brunette responded to their kiss earlier.

“I’ll take care of her,” she manages to say. Quinn gives her a curious look. She tries to hide her blush. “I mean, you can’t leave the party now. So, I’ll drive her home.” Brittany continues.

“Uhm… okay,” Quinn was hesitant at first. “Are you sure you are not drunk?”

“Yeah. Definitely. Santana is safe with me, Quinn.” She says.

“Okay. Grab her purse, her keys are there.” Quinn instructs her. “Drive safely, Brit.”

“Yeah. Just enjoy the party.” Brittany said, smiling.

Quinn tries to wake Santana up, “Hey San. Wake up. Brittany will drive you home, okay?”

Santana did not wake up though. Brittany observes how Quinn pinches Santana’s nose so hard that Santana opens her eyes and grab Quinn’s wrist. “What the hell, Q?” she says, half-awake.

Quinn laughs. “Well, atleast, she’s awake now. I’ve always do that every time she passes out.” Quinn stands up. “Now Brit, grab her shoulders and help her stand up.”

She follows Quinn’s order. Quinn definitely knows Santana. With that thought, she sort of envies their ‘relationship’.

* * *

 

Brittany carefully holds on to Santana while she guides her into her bedroom upstairs. Santana’s arm was on her right shoulder while her right hand encircles Santana’s waist.

Santana, however, giggles onto nothing in particular while mumbling something she couldn’t quite understand.

When they reach Santana’s bedroom, Santana runs towards her bed taking Brittany with her. They both fall down on top of the mattress.

Brittany was on top of Santana.

They were both staring at each other. Their heated gaze caresses each other’s face.

Santana suddenly pulls her and kisses her fully on her mouth.

Her whole body shivers as she hungrily kisses Santana back, letting her full weight goes down on top of Santana’s body.

Santana moans in her mouth, and Brittany felt hot all over.

She moans helplessly especially when she feels Santana’s hand grabbing her behind, pulling her whole weight against the brunette.

Breathing is getting difficult for them so she pulls away from Santana’s lips and darts towards the girl’s neck. Then she nips and tugs on Santana’s right ear too.

After feasting on the brunette’s neck, she goes back to kissing Santana’s plump lips.

They kisses were kind of sloppy but still, it was hot and satisfying. Santana’s lips are delicious, Brittany thought.

Brittany couldn’t hold on much longer. She wants to take Santana right here, right now. She was about to strip Santana’s dress when she felt Santana’s lips stop moving.

She opens her eyes and groans out loud when she saw Santana’s head drops on the side. Santana fell asleep while kissing her.

“God, this is so frustrating! Ugh!” Brittany groans.

Frustrated, Brittany rolls over and lays her back on the bed beside Santana. She stares at the ceiling and then murmurs, “This is so unfair.” Santana left her high and dry.

Sighing deeply, she stares at the girl beside her who is now sleeping soundly, “Santana Lopez, you owe me twice now.” she murmurs.

* * *

 

“Hey Brit! You’re still here?” Quinn asks Brittany when she saw her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. “Where’s Santana?”

“Oh! Hi Quinn! Good morning!” she greets cheerfully, “Santana? She is still sleeping. I’m cooking her breakfast. Is that okay?”

Quinn seems to know what she was doing. Her cousin walks towards her with that serious look on her face. “Brit, we need to talk.”

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?” she asks innocently.

“It’s about Santana.” Brittany stops whatever she was doing and turns to Quinn. “Do you like her?”

“What do you mean?” Brittany looks away.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Brittany didn’t answer. “Are you gay?” Quinn asks again.

Brittany looks directly at her cousin’s eyes. “Yes. Is that a problem?”

“Nope. I’m a lesbian too, Brit.” Quinn replies then she sighs before she continues, “But Brit, Santana is not gay. She may be a flirt sometimes but it’s just her personality. I don’t want you to get hurt in the end.”

“I know.” Brittany replies. She knew that already, but Santana confused her with her actions, especially what had happened last night. That was intense, not to mention super-hot!

“I saw you both kissed last night. I knew there was something in there, but Brit, you should know that she’s on a drunken state. She can kiss anyone by that time, even me, if we were given the chance.”

Brittany head snaps, she realizes something as she stares at her cousin. “Are you in love with Santana?”

Quinn’s eyes widen in shock. “No. Of course not!” she denies immediately.

“It seems to me that you’re in love with your bestfriend.” Brittany stares directly at her.

“I’m not in love with Santana. You are.” Quinn shoots back.

Brittany was about to open her mouth to answer back at Quinn when they both heard Santana coming down from the stairs. The brunette was wearing white shorts and a sleeveless top.

“Good morning!” Santana greets both of them while touching both of her temples. She looks like she has a massive headache.

Santana kisses Quinn on her cheek. Brittany watches intently.

Quinn, on the other hand, blushes at the normal gesture of Santana. Actually it’s a normal routine for the two, as Brittany recalled.

This is a morning routine of Santana and Quinn, as she witnessed for the past few days, but this is the first time she saw Quinn blushed.

“You’re early today Brit?” Santana says as she noticed the food on the table, “Hey Q! You prepared all this? What’s gotten into you?”

She didn’t forget what happen last night, did she? Brittany thought.

“Actually Santana, I slept here last night. And I woke up early to make you breakfast.” Brittany replies.

“Oh.” Santana says, “Thanks Brit. That is sweet of you.”

“Did you remember what happen last night?” she boldly asks.

Santana stops as she tries to remember things. The brunette just shrugs before answering, “Nope. I’m so drunk. I can’t remember anything.”

Brittany felt her world was torn apart.


End file.
